Irrefreável Desejo
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: [Side Story de Insaciável Obsessão - Fic escrita sem pretensão alguma de determinar ou interferir em sua main fic.] Sybil e Mask marcaram uma sessão de fotos no estúdio particular do fotógrafo, em seu apartamento.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Esta é uma **side-story de Insaciável Obsessão**.

É apenas _**a minha visão e a minha idéia**_ de como é o relacionamento entre a Sybil (minha personagem) e o Mask.

Essa fic _**não **_tem absolutamente nada a ver com o que elas pretendem. Inclusive porque a fic delas possui um enredo de suspense. E esta, como vocês vão ver, não tem. ;)

Se as autoras quiserem retirar algumas partes e/ou cenas dessa fic, é por conta delas. Assim como essa fic pode servir como inspiração para elas.

Ou não. Hahahaha.

Músicas para esta fic:

The Machine - Infinity

Head Machine – Orgasm (a partir dos 0:40)

Sungrazer – Behind

Enfim... para o vosso deleite...

**Irrefreável Desejo**

Sybil já deveria ter chegado. Máscara da Morte notou isso, ao olhar para o relógio que estava pendurado na parede cinza do seu apartamento, do outro lado da sala, enquanto arrumava o equipamento sobre o tripé em seu "estúdio particular", que ocupava pelo menos metade da área social do loft¹.

Prendeu a câmera no tripé e foi até a cozinha, onde calmamente pegou uma taça de vidro do armário e encheu de vinho tinto – que já estava na geladeira desde a noite anterior – caminhando em seguida para o living². Passou os dedos pelos CD's na estante, enquanto bebia o vinho tinto. Depositou-o sobre a mesa da sala, buscando o maço de cigarros no bolso de trás do jeans. Removeu um cigarro e o isqueiro, acendendo-o logo em seguida, vasculhando com os olhos agora, os álbuns que tinha.

Deu uma profunda tragada e jogou a fumaça no ar, com um gesto quase rude. Escolheu enfim um daqueles discos e o colocou no aparelho de som – razoavelmente potente – para tocar. O som oscilante de uma guitarra ressoou no ambiente, preenchendo-o de música.

Máscara da Morte pôs o cigarro novamente na boca, fumando tranquilamente enquanto balançava a cabeça ao som da música. Caminhou sem pressa de volta ao estúdio, verificando se estava tudo ok.

Não sabia de onde raios surgiu a maldita idéia de fazer essa sessão de fotos com Sybil em seu apartamento. Ele nunca levava ninguém lá, afinal de contas. Montara aquele estúdio apenas para dizer que tinha o tal estúdio e se precisasse, poderia fazer sessões de fotos ali. Mas nunca, jamais trouxera qualquer cliente – "Isso parece mais com uma prostituta falando" – para seu loft.

Aquele era seu lugar sagrado. O único lugar no planeta que lhe pertencia e que não deixaria nunca que qualquer pessoa interferisse nisso. Jamais deixaria que pessoa alguma adentrasse seu próprio "Santuário", sua intimidade, daquela maneira. Todos os seus segredos mais recônditos estavam guardados ali.

Era como se ele estivesse oferecendo uma parte do seu corpo para outra pessoa. "Se é que me entendem".

Durante uma longa tragada, ele ouviu o barulho da campainha tocando. Deveria ser Sybil.

- Boa noite. – a ruiva sorriu alegremente para ele.

Gianpaolo³ olhou-a com o cigarro na mão, quase queimando seus dedos. Ele simplesmente não sabia dizer o que diabos aquela modelo tinha que conseguia deixa-lo aéreo. O misto do jeito de menina com mulherão, talvez. Essa mistura do jeito alegre e bobo, inocente, de menina com o jeito sensual, provocante de mulher adulta, mexia com os brios dele. E o fotógrafo nunca foi de gostar de mulheres assim.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – ela riu daquele modo brincalhão.

- Scusa. Entre, por favor. – lembrou-se da boa educação e se afastou, deixando a porta aberta para ela passar.

Sybil adentrou o loft, percorrendo os olhos verde-amarelados pelo mesmo.

O apartamento era mesmo a cara de Mask.

Muito amplo, suas paredes seguiam um padrão de cores sóbrias. Na cozinha e na sala, eram de um cinza mediano, quase grafite. Pareciam até ser de cimento queimado³, mas ela não saberia dizer. O piso de toda aquela área social, ela tinha quase certeza, _era_ cimento queimado. A cozinha era a sua esquerda. Os armários eram todos em um tom de madeira não muito clara, e tanto a pia quanto a geladeira, o fogão e o micro-ondas eram de aço inox. Havia um balcão longo, iluminado por alguns pendentes separando a cozinha, que era totalmente aberta para o living. Onde havia um sofá preto de um tecido macio. Isso parecia ser atípico dele. Mas continuou observando o local, enquanto ele se afastava e apagava o tal cigarro no cinzeiro.

Havia um grande janelão no living, com a vista da rua. Pesadas cortinas – dessa vez, brancas, quem diria – caíam por cima do vidro. Na frente da janela, havia uma bancada baixa da mesma madeira que os armários da cozinha, ela supôs. Na parede junto à porta de entrada, havia uma estante laqueada preta, onde estavam o aparelho de som, que emitia o som de guitarra, baixo e bateria, num ritmo que apesar de ser um pouco agressivo, era envolvente. Nessa estante, também estava a grande televisão de LED, com o equipamento para o som completo. Do outro lado do apartamento, havia uma mesa grande do que parecia ser vidro preto. Sybil não entendeu porque um homem morando sozinho - e com a postura do fotógrafo – precisaria de uma mesa tão longa. Em frente a mesa, havia o estúdio particular dele.

Atrás da mesa de vidro, havia mais um janelão, que percorria quase toda a parede. E do lado esquerdo da mesa, mas no canto, bem escondido, havia a passagem para os quartos. "Ou _o quarto_". E os banheiros. "Ou _o banheiro_".

Segurando ainda sua bolsa, Cherry – como lhe chamavam - notou que o homem estava parado ao seu lado, observando-a. Sem graça, ela voltou os olhos para ele e desceu a bolsa do ombro, ficando com ela em sua mão.

- Seu apartamento é muito bonito.

- Obrigado. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Mask estava encostado no balcão de sua cozinha, vestido com um jeans escuro, coturnos meio desamarrados, uma camisa xadreza azul aberta sobre uma regata branca. Em um de seus pulsos, havia uma tira de couro desgastado. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados, arrepiados e alguns fios caíam sobre seu rosto, especialmente na lateral, onde os fios formavam uma costeleta.

- Bem... podemos começar? – Sybil perguntou, deixando sua bolsa displicentemente sobre o sofá e retirando o cachecol leve em seu pescoço, assim como trench coat de sarja em tom cáqui.

- Sim... quando você quiser.

Gianpaolo desencostou-se do balcão, indo até seu equipamento. Ele se esquecera de colocar alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – em que Sybil pudesse se sentar e posar. Rapidamente, buscou um pufe quadrado que ficava no canto da sala e que ele pouquíssimo usava e o colocou no centro da área branca para fotografar.

Quando virou-se e olhou para a modelo, ela já estava de calcinha e sutiã. "_Calcinha e sutiã?!". _Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu um frio no estômago e o coração quase pular para fora, por sua boca. Percebeu a tatuagem de cereja no quadril dela. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos desajeitados, com o olhar hipnotizado por aquela visão.

O som do rock ainda continuava no aparelho de som. Por acaso, ele escolhera um álbum que era bastante longo. A música iria durar por toda a sessão, e talvez mais ainda.

"_Mais? O que você espera fazer depois de fotografá-la?"_

Mask nunca tivera discussões com sua consciência. Mas agora, ela estava o questionando direto, enquanto ele observava, com os lábios entreabertos e a boca a salivar, Sybil ajeitar a lingerie rendada e vermelho escuro sobre a delicada pele clara. Aquilo era provocante demais.

Recompôs-se antes que ela virasse e visse seu olhar embasbacado.

"_Dio Santo!"._ Ele já havia fotografado centenas de mulheres de lingerie, de biquíni, só de calcinha, e até mesmo nuas. Porque estava tão embasbacado agora?

Ela definitivamente o tirava do rumo. Agora vivia se pegando a pensar nela. Nos brilhantes olhos, no sorriso travesso. No modo de ela se mover, na risada divertida e sensual ao mesmo tempo. Sentia seu corpo se eriçar ao vê-la posar, uma vontade imensa de tocá-la do modo mais pecaminoso que ele podia imaginar. Mas quase sempre uma pequena voz na mente dele o torturava colocando um ponto de interrogação em seus pensamentos. Nunca tivera dúvidas com relação a mulheres, mas ela o fazia se perguntar se estaria sendo abusado demais. Não queria de modo algum perder a chance de fotografá-la. Eram as sessões mais prazerosas que ele fazia.

A irlandesa – que sempre vivia ligada nos 220 volts – naquele momento, estava placidamente calma, sorrindo quase inocentemente para ele, quando ela se aproximou e pisou de salto alto mesmo na área branca.

Acomodou-se sobre o pufe, em uma pose nem tão arrasadora, nem tão simples, apenas para começar. O som do rock quebrava um pouco do gelo.

O ítalo-americano colocou-se detrás do tripé, olhando pelo visor da câmera. Sybil mantinha o olhar fixo _nele_. Em seus olhos azuis. Ah, se ela soubesse como aquilo o fazia sentir-se completamente seduzido e na palma das mãos dela. Clicou e a câmera disparou pela primeira vez.

Ela mudou sua pose. Os olhos maquiados com uma camada relativamente espessa de lápis preto, rímel e sombra grafite esfumaçada ao redor dos olhos mantiveram o foco. Os lábios avermelhados dessa vez se entreabriram, num gesto delicado, conforme ela torcia o tronco para um lado e as mãos apoiavam-se sobre o pescoço.

Os cabelos ruivos foram soltos, formando uma auréola vermelho-fogo. Sybil os havia cacheado, de modo a deixa-los com um ar mais rebelde. Mais selvagem. Lembrava até mesmo uma versão adulta da princesa daquele filme da Disney... Como era mesmo o nome? Valente.

Click. E flash.

Colocou-se numa pose mais desafiadora e que correspondia com aquele ar que agora ganhara.

Click. Flash.

Sentou-se de um modo mais despojado, com as pernas em uma posição ligeiramente quebrada e inclinou de leve a cabeça para trás, espiando por entre os cílios o homem a frente.

Click. Flash.

Alisou os cabelos com as mãos, empinando os seios a frente e jogando a cabeça um pouco mais para trás – porém, tomando o cuidado de não deixar as narinas aparecerem - e juntou as pernas até a altura do joelho, com as canelas e os pés mais afastados.

Click. Flash.

Deitou-se, esparramando os cabelos – que a essa altura já desmanchavam os cachos – sobre o pufe, e olhando ainda para Mask, cruzou as pernas, ficando com uma suspensa no ar.

Click. Flash.

Então, decidiu mudar um pouco os ares das fotos adiante. Sentada sobre o pufe, olhando para o próprio seio, levou as mãos a uma das alças, soltando-a.

Click. Flash.

Deslizou uma das mãos pelo ombro, retirando aquela alça solta, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

Click. Flash.

Retirou a outra alça, ficando com os bojos do sutiã a apenas cobrir-lhe os seios delicadamente, mas sem sustentação.

Click. Flash.

Olhando nos olhos de Mask, Sybil esboçou um sorriso matreiro. O fotógrafo ficou apenas esperando para bater sua foto. A modelo então baixou os bojos do sutiã, deixando parte dos seios a mostra.

Concentrado, ele apenas bateu a foto, umidificando de leve os lábios com a ponta da língua.

Click. Flash.

A ruiva virou-se de costas para ele e levou as mãos ao fecho, abrindo o sutiã.

Ele quase se desconcentrou.

Click. Flash.

Escondendo os seios com as mãos, ela ficou de lado para a câmera, ainda sentada no pufe, com uma das pernas estendidas, tocando o chão com a ponta do salto e a outra, apoiada sobre o móvel.

Dessa vez, ele conseguiu manter um pouco mais o controle. Mas somente porque mordeu os lábios, evitando soltar um suspiro rouco. O nível de testosterona em seu sangue naquele momento aumentou incrivelmente.

Click. Flash.

Sybil retirou as mãos de cima do busto, virando-se de frente novamente. Exibindo os seios alvos, redondos e macios, olhou nos olhos de Mask, de maneira intensa.

Desconcentração total. Por pouco, não derrubou a câmera do tripé, ao mudá-la de posição, quando fixou os olhos nela, sem deter suas mãos. Não foi capaz de conter um olhar pervertido.

"_Ah, __Dío__ Santo... Que __pecato__!"_. Antes que pudesse divagar naquelas curvas maravilhosamente desenhadas, voltou a mirar pelo visor.

Click. Flash.

Máscara mal percebeu em que momento ela levantara e caminhara em sua direção. Erguendo-se e parando de mirar pelo visor da câmera, ele simplesmente a encarou, com a respiração mais curta e pesada do que o normal.

Sybil removeu as sandálias de salto a alguns passos dele. Ainda apenas de calcinha, se aproximou, os seios empinados, apontando para o peito do fotógrafo. Eram tentadores demais.

- Venha... Agora é minha vez de fotografar. – ela disse num tom misto de seriedade, sensualidade e ordem.

- Mas eu sou o fotógrafo.

- Agora, eu quero ser a fotógrafa.

- Sybil, eu não sou modelo. Não vou posar. – respondeu seriamente, com uma expressão quase de desgosto.

Ele se sentiu contrariado, apesar de algo lhe dizer que aquilo parecia prometer ser bom. O problema era que Gianpaolo não iria se expor a ninguém, posando. Tudo bem, ele estava louco de desejo por ela, queria arrancar as próprias roupas e consumir o pecado que vinha lhe tentando, mas posar, não.

- Shhh, ande... vai lá... – as mãos dela se apoderaram de seus braços, conduzindo-o, apesar de certa relutância pela parte dele, para o foco da câmera.

- Sybil...

- Hmm, não. Não vou aceitar desculpas. – a modelo já o empurrava delicadamente pelas costas. Ele podia sentir o leve roçar dos mamilos dela em sua camisa solta.

Chegando ao centro da área branca, ela percorreu as costas dele com as mãos, deslizando-as ombros abaixo, removendo a camisa dele.

Sentir o toque delicado mesmo que em seus ombros reacendeu aquela fagulha que havia quase esfriado quando ela pediu para que ele posasse.

- Eu quero fotografar você. – murmurou ao ouvido dele, quando ele se sentou. Abaixando-se, deslizou as mãos para o abdome de Mask, tocando-o suavemente por baixo da regata e retirando-a por sua cabeça. Sybil pôde sentir sob sua pele os músculos definidos dele. Ele era fotógrafo, mas pelo modo como aquele abdome era bem talhado, deveria fazer muitos exercícios e cuidar muito bem do próprio corpo.

"E que corpo maravilhoso!".

Pensamentos pecaminosos pululavam as margens de sua consciência, já quase entorpecida, ao sentir as mãos dela em seu abdome.

Ele já estava tão envolvido que não resistiu mais. Deixou que ela o despisse da cintura para cima, ficando apenas com o jeans e coturnos. O tronco dele estava completamente desnudo.

Encaminhou-se para trás da câmera, só de calcinha rendada. Com um sorriso ligeiramente malicioso, abaixou-se para mirar pelo visor.

Constrangido, Gianpaolo não sabia bem o que fazer. Na verdade, poderia ser até ser a primeira vez que ele _corava_.

Cherry sorriu, achando gracioso demais o fato de aquele homem estar levemente corado.

Click. Flash.

Sorriu mais abertamente, quando ele percebeu que acabara de ser fotografado. Mais um clique.

Ao ver no rosto dela, um misto de divertimento com certa malícia, riu nervosamente. Ele não era de rir. E o som, por mais que fosse nervoso, pareceu aos ouvidos dela delicioso de se ouvir.

Outro clique.

- Sybil... por favor...

Clique de novo.

Quando percebeu que ela não desistiria tão facilmente, apenas enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans. Mas não obteve outra resposta se não um clique.

"_Ah, que se foda... Se ela quer isso, então, dane-se."_

Clique.

Sentado, colocou uma das pernas sobre o pufe, apoiando o cotovelo na mesma e a encarando. Como queria ter um cigarro agora.

Mais um clique.

Endireitou-se, apoiando um dos antebraços na perna que estava flexionada para a frente, enquanto a outra se estendia um pouco mais para a esquerda, na qual a outra mão se apoiava.

- Ok, já deu, não é?

Clique.

Então, Sybil saiu de trás da câmera.

Caminhou até ele, olhando-o. Ao chegar perto, parou. O encarou intensamente. Os seios quase tocando a pele morena do rosto dele. A respiração de ambos ficou mais pesada de repente.

Poderia parecer bobo e estúpido, mas de algum modo, o fotógrafo fazia seus hormônios se evaporarem, mesmo com um simples olhar. Ele a excitava tanto, que quando estava por perto, sentia suas pernas fracas, como se pudesse tombar a qualquer momento. Seria possível sentir algo assim? Era possível que alguém fosse capaz de tanto?

Mask analisava o corpo esbelto, porém longilíneo. Os seios deveriam caber em suas mãos, não eram pequenos, ele calculou. O convidavam a tocá-los e a sentir a maciez deles. A boca, avermelhada, entreaberta e deliciosamente o chamando. Se levantou, ficando ainda mais próximos.

Ela trocou mais um olhar mudo com ele e então, o surpreendeu.

- Sybil? – a voz masculina saiu rouca.

Ela se abaixou, ficando ajoelhada a seus pés. Involuntariamente, sua mente voou para um pensamento e seu corpo instantaneamente reagiu. Um arrepio percorreu tronco, descendo por seu abdome. A expectativa do que viria a seguir fez seu membro responder.

A ruiva soltou a fivela do cinto que prendia o jeans, e então, o retirou, jogando-o de lado. Um volume começava a se pronunciar ali. Olhando-a com os olhos azuis ardendo, a viu remover então seus coturnos.

Com as mãos delicadas, abriu o jeans de Mask, deslizando-as rente a seu baixo ventre, sua virilha, notando o volume que crescera em sua cueca boxer preta. Baixou o jeans, fazendo suas mãos percorrerem então as coxas grossas e musculosas, assim como as panturrilhas, quando ergueu o olhar para ele.

- Você é tão bonito...

Franziu de leve o cenho, observando-a. Era quase difícil processar aquela frase. Era inesperado.

Com uma das mãos no braço de Sybil, a puxou firmemente, mas sem brusquidão, fazendo-a levantar-se e o encarar.

Mask a olhou profunda e intensamente em seus olhos. Analisou-a, percorreu com o olhar a face alva, os lábios carnudos e avermelhados. Uma tensão gostosa pairava no ar, aquecendo a pele. Puxou-a com uma das mãos em sua cintura e a outra em sua nuca, beijando-a de maneira faminta.

As mãos dela correram por seu tórax de músculos definidos e enlaçaram o pescoço dele. A excitação de ambos era latente. Ainda a beijando, virou-a de costas para si, abraçando-a e caminhando com ela para fora da área branca para produção das fotos e em direção da sala atrás da câmera. Distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço dela, por sua nuca, seus ombros, enquanto uma das mãos a massageava por cima da calcinha rendada.

Sybil suspirava e gemia baixinho, projetando o quadril para trás, em direção ao membro rígido. Rebolou algumas vezes, arrancando dele alguns grunhidos roucos de prazer. O ítalo-americano a desvirou, quase tomando-a no colo, puxando-a por uma perna e segurando-a fortemente pela cintura com a outra mão, esbarrou na mesa de tampo de vidro, sem apartar os beijos vorazes.

Descendo a mão que estava na cintura dela para sua coxa direita, a ergueu, colocando-a quase sentada sobre a mesa. Apertou-a contra o corpo, sentindo-a dar mais espaço, desviando a perna direita para a lateral do corpo dele. Agora, podia sentir sua ereção pressionar a intimidade dela, apenas com a boxer e a calcinha entre eles.

Com a mão livre puxou a calcinha rendada, despindo-a. Percorreu o pescoço e o colo com beijos quentes, enquanto se abaixava. Tocando-a em sua intimidade, ajoelhado, penetrou-a com dois dedos, masturbando-a e lambendo seu clitóris. Sybil retorcia-se apoiada na mesa de vidro.

Mask então retirou a boxer, também masturbando-se, enquanto levantava. Ao ficar de pé, beijou-a intensamente, enquanto puxou-a pela perna direita, erguendo esta até a altura da própria cintura, e a penetrou.

Apesar de ter sido de uma vez só, Sybil não sentiu dor ao ser penetrada. Gemeu alto, quase não suportando tanto prazer. Começaram devagar, ele deslizando por dentro de si, torturando-a. Para então, percorrê-la toda de volta. Então, se tornaram um pouco mais rápidas. Com um intervalo de tempo cada vez menor entre uma vez e outra. As estocadas dele eram firmes e ritmadas. Intensas e vigorosas.

Seu corpo másculo e viril se apoderando do dela, delicado e curvilíneo. Ele a olhava intensamente em seus olhos. Um olhar carregado de um desejo irrefreável. De luxúria, de paixão. De posse.

O ritmo, os beijos, os gemidos, o suor do corpo deles... Tudo dizendo que ele a possuía. Que ela era sua única mulher e ele, seu único homem. Sem precisar ser dito coisa alguma, ambos compreendiam que agora, um pertencia ao outro.

Os gemidos se tornaram gritos abafados, quando quase juntos, chegaram ao ápice daquele delicioso ato.

Ofegantes, se encararam e se beijaram. Mas a excitação ainda não havia passado e nem o desejo havia sido saciado.

Ele a ergueu no colo, segurando suas pernas ao redor da própria cintura e a carregou para dentro. Mais especificamente para seu banheiro.

Carregou-a para debaixo do chuveiro, onde a colocou no chão, sem afrouxar o abraço. Abriu a torneira, girando o comando no canto esquerdo. A água quente começou a cair, escorrendo pelo corpo dos dois. Havia tanto desejo contido em Mask, que ele não podia se refrear. Suas mãos agarravam-se as nádegas dela, enquanto a boca possessiva se apoderava da dela.

Sem muita delicadeza, a empurrou contra a parede, pressionando-a. Segurou suas mãos acima de suas cabeças, braço sobre braço, com os dedos entrelaçados, o chuveiro aberto e jorrando sobre ambos. O torso e o quadril dele colados aos dela, esmagando-lhe os seios e mantendo-a presa entre ele e a parede.

Os beijos misturados a água, se tornaram um pouco menos ferozes e mais apaixonados. Novamente, Sybil podia senti-lo correspondendo ao seu corpo. Era delicioso. O queria tanto e finalmente conseguira tê-lo. Ele era forte, viril e tinha aquele jeito marrento, uma pose de durão, que ela tinha certeza, deveria esconder um homem sensível também. Afinal, porque ele seria fotógrafo se não tivesse um mínimo de sensibilidade?

Apesar de estar adorando todo o carinho e amor que Mask depositava em seus beijos agora, assim como o fato de ele não estar mais colocando todo o peso de seu corpo sobre ela, ela ainda preferia o jeito quase rude dele em fazer amor.

Conseguiu desprender uma das mãos, que levou ao membro dele, que lentamente começava a se tornar ainda mais duro.

Descolou o corpo da parede, e ele deu-lhe espaço. Sybil trocou de lugar, empurrando-o dessa vez junto a parede do box com um sorriso malicioso. Ajoelhou-se diante dele e massageando-o, mirou-o nos olhos. A expressão de puro tesão de Mask a inundou de vontade de lambê-lo.

Envolveu o membro com a boca, fazendo movimentos vagarosos. Sua língua massageou desde a base até a extremidade. Ele a olhava completamente ensandecido de volúpia. As mãos dele deslizaram por seus braços e ombros, acariciaram seu pescoço e os dedos dele afundaram-se nos cabelos úmidos e da cor do fogo. Aos poucos, as carícias se tornavam mais intensas. Não demorou muito para ouvi-lo gemer alto e gozar.

Ele a ergueu, pelos braços, e puxando-a para si de novo. Beijou-a, fazendo menção de lhe retribuir com a mesma intensidade. Acariciou seus seios, dando alguns apertões mais atrevidos. Desceu as mãos pelas costas até as nádegas, apalpando. Com os dedos, acariciou-a por trás. Então, a posicionou com as costas apoiadas na parede, correndo suas mãos por sua intimidade e pelas coxas, afastando suas pernas e deixando-as um pouco flexionadas, para lhe dar apoio.

Sem cerimônia, lambeu-a e sugou-lhe aquela área que lhe dava tanto prazer. Sybil prendeu os fios de cabelo dele entre os dedos, apertando-lhes. Gemeu alto quando, como um mestre, a chupou avidamente.

Quando ela derreteu-se em sua boca, olhou-a, sentindo plena satisfação por ter provocado o êxtase em que ela se encontrava. Levantou-se, abraçando-a e beijando-a novamente, dessa vez, no entanto, com mais carinho.

Tinha de admitir. Não só estava apaixonado por Sybil, como estava totalmente enfeitiçado pelo desejo e pelo prazer que obtiveram ali, em seu apartamento.

Por fim, tomaram banho juntos. Mask massageou seus seios enquanto os lavava. Os músculos dele ficaram ainda mais evidentes com a água encobrindo-os. Ela acariciou cada um deles com as mãos cheias de espuma.

Quando terminaram o banho, ele saiu e se secou primeiro, em silêncio. A modelo não se incomodou com isso. Aquele silêncio era só deles. Era cúmplice. Enrolando a toalha em seu quadril, o fotógrafo saiu para buscar então, uma toalha limpa.

Ao adentrar o banheiro novamente, já cheio de vapor, abriu a peça felpuda, em suas mãos, se aproximando da irlandesa. Secou-a delicadamente o rosto, o pescoço, o colo e os seios, o ventre e parte de cima das coxas. Secou cada braço calmamente e a envolveu na toalha branca e felpuda, abraçando-a por trás. Suspirou junto de seu pescoço e depositou ali um beijo, embalando-a em seus braços, antes de soltá-la e vestir uma samba-canção e pegar uma de suas camisas para que ela se vestisse.

Ficou admirando-a, tão linda naquela peça de roupa que lhe chegava somente abaixo do bumbum. Sorriu, deitando-se largado sobre a cama e a convidando para se juntar a ele.

Silenciosamente, Sybil deitou-se. Ele a abraçou sob as cobertas e adormeceram juntos, de conchinha.

* * *

1 - Loft: antigamente, hayloft era a parte de um galpão usada para armazenagem (de sacos, grãos, feno, etc). Hayloft era em geral um mezanino. O nome loft se deriva do mesmo. Atualmente é muito comum (especialmente em países como EUA e na Europa) pessoas usarem esses espaços reformando-os para criar um apartamento ou mesmo casa. Eu aqui tomei a liberdade de considerar que o Mask tenha um loft como apartamento, e que este loft não tenha um mezanino e seja plano. Se alguém já assistiu o filme Alguém Como Você, deve se lembrar que a personagem do Hugh Jackman vivia em um loft.

2 - Living, de living room, é como arquitetos e designers de interiores chamam a sala de estar. Usei só para não repetir muito os mesmos termos, sabe?

3 - Cimento queimado é um tipo de acabamento meio rústico que é bastante comum ser usado em pisos. Tecnicamente, eu não aprendi como se faz um cimento queimado, mas aqui vai uma explicação que achei no UOL: Queimar o cimento não tem nenhuma relação com fogo ou maçaricos. Este é o nome dado ao processo de jogar pó de cimento sobre o piso de argamassa de cimento e areia ainda mole e úmida; então, a superfície deve ser desempenada com uma desempenadeira de aço, espalhando o pó de cimento sobre a argamassa e deixando o conjunto bem liso. Após a secagem está pronto o cimento queimado, com um aspecto bem liso e nivelado. Também já vi chamarem de Concreto Queimado.

XxxxX

Olás!

Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Quem sentiu falta de pervice no Darkest Gaiden da Ella, agora com certeza deve ter sentido que compensei totalmente nesse, né? Hahaha.

Essa fic side-story de Insaciável Obsessão surgiu quase como um sonho. Porque quase como um sonho?

Porque sabe aquele estado meio sonhando, meio acordada(o)? Então. Justamente nesse estado, eu fiquei imaginando a primeira parte da "cena", e aos poucos as coisas foram fluindo naquele estado semi-acordado.

Tanto que foi difícil – realmente difícil, o Ikarus, a Margarida e a Mache-san sabem quanto – de encontrar a música que tocava na minha mente enquanto a cena vinha na minha mente, porque era uma música dos meus sonhos. E não sabia como encontrar uma correspondente. Como podem ver, acabei conseguindo encontrar algumas que se assemelham.

Novamente, eu enfatizo de que essa fic é uma versão minha do par Sybil x Mask, o que eu imagino que será o relacionamento deles, como eu imagino a personalidade da Sybil. Nessa fic, a personalidade dela aliás, está um pouco menos "menina alegre e fofa", exatamente pelo conteúdo, digamos assim. Mas ela é esse misto de "menina alegre e fofa" com esse mulherão que eu representei aqui.

Enfim. De novo, repito: essa fic não tem absolutamente nenhuma pretensão de determinar e/ou definir Insaciável Obsessão, fic da Mache-san/AsianKungFu Generation/Alecto Berkley.

Agora... Se as autoras quiserem se inspirar nesta side, eu acho ótimo. Se quiserem incluir trechos daqui, acho ótimo! (Claro, os devidos créditos dados).

Dito tudo isso, eu me despeço.

Beijos!

PS: O título foi mesmo inspirado e propositalmente parecido com o da fic das meninas. ;)


End file.
